Human Sacrifice Naruto
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Naruto Sakura Tenten Shino Temari and Gaara have all been brought together to protect a man who is searching for a secret to destory an ultimate power. Problem is, is he out to destroy it? of get it for himself? Even if it calls for ninja Sacrifices?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is a new horror story type thing, loosely-but-not-that-loosely based on the "Human Sacrifice Alice" thing I found on youtube. I don't understand a lot of parts, but this story is my slight interpretation on that song. The song is strangely addicting (It's most likely stealing my soul as we speak.) and so I felt like I had to do it. You wanna listen to the song? Look it up on youtube. "Human Sacrifice Alice" or something close to that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

This features an OC of mine by the way. He's a good guy, really, just not in this story. XD I needed a villain. Sorry Hyaku.

--

A man with pale green hair sat before 6 Nins. "Thank you all for traveling so far to the cloud village. Do you understand why you have come exactly?"

Naruto pouted. "No. Baa-chan said something about it being about a story book?"

The man smiled at the blonde. "In… In a way. I had no time to Tell Tsunade the entire story, so I will now tell you. Gather around."

Temari took a chair. Sakura and Tenten sat on the floor, along with Naruto who had already been there. Gaara and Shino each found a wall to lean on and they listened closely.

The man, who's pale hair exactly matched his eyes grabbed a book before flipping though it. "Ah Here we go. This is the legend of Kanzeyori Karuto – The Twisted Cards. It starts with a man who was the greatest in the land. He was an excellent swords man, an excellent singer, was well liked by almost everyone, and was in sync with every best friend he ever had, almost like a twin. His name was Majikoru."

"Um… Majikoru? As in…. 'To be drawn in by something wicked'?" Sakura asked.

The man chuckled "I know, very misleading, but from what I've read and heard, he was incredibly nice."

"So continue. What is this Majikoru guy about?" Temari asked, crossing her legs.

"Well, there were a few people who believed Majikoru was truly evil, so they gathered their most powerful Ninja in the land and performed a powerful justu. It caused Majikoru to sort of be split up in 4 parts. Each part was placed within in a door that was hidden between time."

Tenten looked confused. "Between time?"

"No one can find them unless they have the Kanzeyori Karuto. The "Twisted Cards" go by these names because of the switched colors of the cards. Like, the spades card is red unlike a normal spades card which is black. Same goes with the diamond, clubs and hearts. The Kanzeyori Karuto has red clubs and black hearts and diamonds. I happen to have one." He held up the card. "On this page is the Ouhi NiiroSuki. – The red queen of spades."

"So why are we here anyway?"

"A protection mission sort of. I'm going though a bit of trouble with everyone wanting to find the cards, so that's why I need help. That and finding the other Kanzeyori Karuto. If I can get them all together I could burn them afterwards. Please do this for me. I hear there are people who want to resurrect Majikoru's power for them selves, so that's why I wish to destroy it."

"No problem" Naruto said nodding. "It's no problem at all."

"So while I'm looking for the cards, I ask that you all enjoy yourself. I'm not in danger all the time, so you are able to move about as you please, just as long as at least one ninja has his or her eye on me."

The ninjas all nodded.

The man stood up. "Let me go put by book back and I will be back."

Everyone seemed to visibly relax when the man left the room. "I'm sorry, I don't see how this was such an important mission that we needed 6 ninja." Temari said, this time crossing her arms.

"And what kind of name is Alice?" Naruto whined. "That's no name for a man, even if it's a fake one."

Sakura smacked him a good one "No matter what, this is a mission, and we're going to be nice to Mr. Alice, and get this mission over with."

Naruto rubbed his head, muttering.

"Besides, if you look at it, only one of us has to watch him at a time, so the rest of us can go out and explore." Tenten smiled and nodded.

"But at the same time, we must make sure we can get in contact with each other. Although exploring the city and the surrounding area could be good once it comes down to emergencies." Shino said, nodding approvingly.

"You need to learn how to have fun bug boy." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"Who will take the first watch if we are all doing it one by one?" Gaara asked, almost out of the blue. The six looked at each other as Alice came out of his room.

"I heard of you dilemma. You can pick a number between one and six, and who ever picks the number I'm thinking of comes with me, sounds good?"

"Well I pick 5." Tenten smiling.

Alice blinked "Wow, you're good, that's the number I was thinking of."

Naruto jumped up "Thanks for saving me the trouble Tenten! Now point the way to the nearest ramen stand and I'll be on my way!"

Alice smiled. "Right down the street."

"Awesome! See ya!" Naruto zoomed out the door of the small house belonging to Alice. After watching Naruto leave, the other dispersed as well. Now only Tenten remained on the floor, and Alice was flipping though some papers. "So you like weapons?"

Tenten laughed. "Like them? I love them, that's why I became a ninja, partly."

"Well, I have a room full of swords in the back if you would like to look." Alice said, nodding "You are welcomed to take one; I have no interest with them anymore."

Tenten rose and bowed. "Thank you Alice-sama, I'll be happy to go and take a look." She headed down the hallway "If anything happens, I'll be back there!"

"Sure thing."

---

"So Shino, where are you going?" Sakura felt she had to ask, even though she didn't want to.

"After Alice-sama leaves with Tenten I will go back to investigate his house. He seemed too hesitant when I first asked him before he told me no. He's hiding something."

Sakura looked at him sideways. "Is that something you're allowed to do?"

"If it will help with the success of this mission."

"I see." Sakura looked unsure.

"I better head back now to see if they have left yet." Shino turned the way he came and continued to walk.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed at this, but said nothing. She shook her head and headed for a near by shop.

--

"One, two, three, here we go." Tenten said. She looked at the door that had "sword room" written in neat kanji. She smiled and opened the door when the spades card suddenly flew at her, causing her to fall over backwards. She screamed as she started to feel a burning pain in her neck, the place she felt the card had fallen on. What was going on?

Alice paused briefly at the scream, but continued to straighten out his room, rearranging papers and such until Tenten was ready. To himself, Alice began to mutter.

"In some place was a little dream.  
Who dreamed it, unknown...?  
Such truly little dream it was.

The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
how can I make people watch me?

The little dream thought and thought...  
and finally came up with an idea.

I could get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world."

------End of Chapter One? ------

No, his name really isn't Alice, but it is for the time being!

Uh, do I need to explain anything else? There will be OOC…. Believe it. MAJOR OOC. Just thought I'd warn you in advance. Dattebayo.

Please review if you like; of if you don't like, or if you just want to tell me hi. XD I think I can take it.

P.S. This will most likely be the longest chapter, so sorry about that. The chapters are pretty short because they focus on certain people. Hope you don't mind!


	2. The First Alice, Sword in Hand

Sorry you guys. I've been dancing all over Hetalia fanfictions, lol, and have completely neglected my Naruto fans. Here's the next chapter. Naruto and Human Sacrifice Alice isn't mine ^^

* * *

"What was that?" Shino asked, eyebrows furrowing. He was sure he heard a scream. He ran for the house and opened the door, to startle Alice, who dropped his book in surprise.

"Ah, Shino-san?" He asked, bewildered. "What?"

"A scream." Shino said flatly. "It sounded like Tenten."

"Tenten-san? I just said she could could look though my weapons room."

How could he have not heard the scream? Shino was glaring, but that was only noticeable to those who knew him. "Where is that?"

Alice nodded hesitantly, but found this could work to his advantage. He turned and hurried down the hallway. "This way, please."

Shino silently stepped after him.

Laying limp in a heap on the floor, Tenten was slowly stirring as Shino and Alice stepped forward.

"Miss Tenten are you okay?" He carefully helped her up, noticing the katana she held firmly in her hand.

She breathed slowly, rising to her feet. Shino's eyes stared intently at the marking on her neck. The Red Spade stared directly at him. He only had a moment to hear a mumbling of an "Oh no…" from Alice before Tenten grinned.

And attacked.

* * *

"Man, this is some good Ramen!" Naruto said, stuffing his gullet.

"How did I get stuck with you." Gaara asked, irked. Naruto only laughed, choked, laughed some more, and swallowed.

"You were attracted by my personality."

"…" Gaara didn't bother to humor a reply, and Naruto pouted.

"Joykill, man, joykill." But continued to eat.

* * *

Temari made a minor sound of annoyance, one hand on her hip. She could have been home. But no. She was here dealing with something that probably didn't exist. (And some assholes that couldn't keep their eyes to themselves, but that was a separate problem.) She spotted a pink head of hair, running towards her frantically, chasing what appeared to be a blood covered, laughing, Tenten. "Wha…."

Tenten blew past Temari, bloody katana nearly lopping off the blond's head, but Temari blocked her easily. Tenten slid to a stop, still laughing at them both. Sakura stopped besides Temari, breathing deeply.

"What the hell is going on?" Temari Demanded

"Tenten… Has a strange mark on her neck. And she's been attacking the town's people. And I can't find Alice, or Shino." Sakura forced out each breath and words.

Temari spied said mark, the red spades. "The Card he was showing us earlier… it's on her neck."

"Remember the first characteristic of the legend? A great swords fighter?" Sakura said, her mind running at a mile a minute.

"Are you saying she's been possessed by the damn card?"

"Kill!" Tenten shouted at them both. "Cut them all down with my blade. Cut them ALL! I only need one more. One more.." She looked around, and spotted a citizen hiding behind a sign. Her ax-crazy grin only grew wider.

"RUN." Temari shouted at the citizen, running at Tenten. Sakura gasped, realizing the citizen had become a target, and ran for him instead, aiming to cut Tenten off.

Unfortunately, Tenten was closer. She spun onto the citizen like a hurricane, and made quick work of him, thrusting the sword though his chest. Before he could even stammer a last breath, Tenten grasped his hair and swept her katana across his neck, beheading him. Temari opened her fan for an attack and Sakura took out a Kunai, but Tenten suddenly started to shake, her empty eyes going blank. She dropped the head and ignored the body, suddenly having a new task to do. She threw down a smoke bomb.

"Oh no you don't!" With one swing of her fan, Temari cleared the smoke, but Tenten was gone.

"Oh no…" Temari's look hardened, and Sakura frowned, concerned. "Sakura."

"huh?" She asked, worry written all over her face.

"We need to get everyone in one place. Something tells me Alice didn't let us in on the entire story. Are you okay for us to Split up? We need to find Gaara, Naruto and Shino."

"Yes, splitting up is fine. Shino had gone back to check on Alice… but one of them may be badly injured. There was blood at Alice's house and it didn't belong to Tenten."

Temari nodded. "Meet back up at Alice's house. Take down Tenten if you come across her. We can't lose any more lives. She needs to be stopped and returned to normal."

Sakura looked a little shaken, but agreed and took off down the street. Temari quickly took for the roofs.

This… was anything but good.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright, Alice-Sama."

"Just a minor cut on my leg, nothing big."

"It obviously is, Alice-Sama. You cannot walk."

Alice held onto Shino's back to dear life. Shino had his arms hooked behind him, creating a seat for the injured scientist. Tenten had attacked them, nearly severing Alice's leg before Shino drove her away. He was unable to chase after her with Alice injured and bleeding heavily, so he performed first aid to the best of his ability. Then, Alice oddly asked him to a specific area in the woods.

"If we go there, it may confirm what happened to Tenten-san."

Shino was beyond suspicious, but had to remain high on guard instead of refusing to take him. The further he walked into the area of woods besides the village, the thicker the trees and tree tops got. Soon, he could see almost no sunlight from above him. He abruptly stopped walking, hearing a sound.

"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand." Alice recited, softly.

"Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.

That Alice is in the forest."

Shino saw the blood covered Tenten walk forth into the forest, like she knew perfectly well where she was going.

"Locked away like a criminal." Alice suddenly said in a different tone.

Tenten stumbled as the forest seemed to rise slowly to life, closing in around her. Her hand gathered around the bars, shaking them with a feral growl, before she simply laughed again, and sank down to her knees. Then she went quiet.

"Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."

Shino set Alice down carefully against a tree, before sending a few bugs to go investigate the makeshift cage, but even they refused to get too close. Something Evil was brewing. Shino, against his better judgment, walked closer to the cage, and spied something dangling from the top. It was another card. A black diamond King.

His better judgment felt the need to work again, and he went to turn from the cage to realize… He couldn't. Alice, suddenly healed and much stronger than normal, held Shino against the cage bars. Shino struggled, but could move none. He looked up at the card again that seemed to be twirling and spinning wildly, then pointing directly at him.

It gladly took its second sacrifice. Shino's glasses flew off as the Black Diamond King found its new home.

Blinding pain overtook Shino. He screamed.

* * *

I think I can say this came out better than I thought it would. Hope you liked it~!


End file.
